


V的笔记本

by buzhi



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzhi/pseuds/buzhi
Summary: hp魔法世界paro





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hp魔法世界paro

Nero有一个小秘密，他最近在图书馆，“捡”到了一本笔记本。说是“捡到的”，实际上是他一不小心夹带出来的。

 

Nero好不容易在临近学期末的图书馆找到的角落空位边，有着一本带着灰扑扑封面的笔记本。硬壳封面，中间一个大写的“V”格外显眼，上面的烫金印花几乎快磨没了，里面的纸页泛黄，边还有些卷。

“这是谁的？”他询问道，很明显不会有人回答他。着急地想要为O.W.L.s考试（尤其是魔法史、魔药学和占卜学）做准备的Nero决定就让它安安静静地待在原处，等它的主人回来把它带走。

而直到Nero离开图书馆也没能等到那个粗心大意的人把它领走。

现在这个情况，估计是粗心大意的自己把它顺手带出来了。

这可真糟糕。Nero躺在床上不知所措，他的室友已经睡下了，而那本笔记本还躺在他的书包里。明天，明天把它交给平斯夫人应该就没问题了。Nero不知道为什么心里有点莫名的不舍，但这毕竟是别人的东西。

第二天，Nero再次来到图书馆，说实话他心里有点发恘，上次平斯夫人痛扁Dante的画面还时常在他脑中浮现，虽然那是因为Dante用刚刚拿过披萨的油手摸了一下书的封面。Nero自认为自己还是个爱护书籍的好孩子，但即使这样说不定也有什么地方不符合平斯夫人的心意……可别人落下的笔记本还在这里呢。

于是勇敢的“小狮子”Nero硬着头皮：“嘿……呃，您好，平斯夫人，今，今天的天气真不错啊。”

平斯夫人抬起头来，扫了他一眼，又低头继续翻阅手中不知道什么书：“格兰芬多五年级的NeroFortuna，如果你来这里只是为了和我打招呼，我劝你赶紧离开图书馆。”

“平，平斯夫人，我在图书馆不小心错拿了一本属于别人的笔记本，我想这本笔记本放在您这里会不会更方便失主找回呢？”感觉到平斯夫人的眼神越来越锐利，Nero慌乱地在书包翻找，“因为它上面既没有名字也没有学院的标记，我找不到物主……稍等一下我这就拿出来交给您……咦？”

Nero把包里的东西全翻出来了，还是完全找不着那本笔记本，该死！难道是忘在宿舍了？

平斯夫人好像快受够Nero的“打扰”了，趁平斯夫人还没发作，Nero慢慢地向后方滑去：“真是非常抱歉，我这次好像忘记带来了——我下次一定会记得！打扰您了！真的对不起！”

  


死里逃生的Nero觉得，自己一定会被拉入平斯夫人的“不准进入图书馆”黑名单里了——他觉得如果是平斯夫人的话一定会有这样的东西。陷进休息室的沙发里，他委屈地向同伴述说自己悲惨经历。

“嘿！——咕噜，你的意思是会自己爬进你书包的笔记本？！”看到Nero几乎要扑上来捂住她嘴的Nico勉强压低了声音，不过她的表情就好像刚刚看见Nero抱着Kyrie哭着要听睡前故事一样——Nero发誓他绝对没有这样做过！“拜托，你怎么不说是个大波……家养小精灵自己爬上你的床呢，你已经多少岁了小Nero？”得亏她还记得Kyrie还在，把少儿不宜的内容堵在嘴边。

一边的Kyrie双手搭在Nico肩上半搂着她，担忧地看着Nero：“那这本笔记本现在在哪里呢？”

Nero下意识地摸进书包，尽管他知道那本笔记本应该待在他的寝室里：“呃，我想它在我的寝室里，大概……欸！”Nero的手从书包里缩回来，他的手里是那本笔记本，硬壳封面，烫金“V”字，这是怎么回事？

Nico和Kyrie好奇地凑上来。“这就是你说的那本笔记本？看样子没什么奇怪的啊。”Nico一把抓过Nero手上的那本笔记本翻看着，“唔……没有签名，没有笔记……完全空白的旧笔记本，封面也没有标记的痕迹，就一个‘V’……好像也感测不到有魔法的痕迹。搞不好就是人家不想要的笔记本，你看都这么旧了，说不定它的年纪比我们还大呢。”

“不如这样吧，我和Nico明天去趟图书馆，把它交给平斯夫人保管，”Kyrie总是那么乐于助人，她轻轻地将笔记本塞进Nico的书包里，“说不定只是你当时太紧张了才没找到，不用太放在心上。”Kyrie说着，微笑着摸了摸Nero的头。

 

疲惫的身心被Kyrie治愈的Nero回到寝室，重重地倒在床上，脑袋却猝不及防的，狠狠撞上了一个硬家伙：“！——梅林的袜子！什么玩意儿！”他把手伸到枕头下面，摸出了一本，笔记本，硬壳封面，烫金“V”字，里面泛黄的纸有些卷……这是怎么回事！他明明已经给Kyrie她们了！如果是Nico还有可能是恶作剧，可Kyrie答应帮他交给平斯夫人的！

这到底怎么回事？难道有两本笔记本？已经快到门禁时间了，Nero决定明天见到Nico再问明白，如果是两本的话就拜托她们一并交给平斯夫人。

而第二天，Nero见到了抓狂的Nico和带着歉意的Kyrie：“真对不起，Nero，Nico她有好好放进书包里的，但是好像，不知道她在哪里把那本笔记本落下了……”

“笔记本？是我昨天交给你们的那本吗？”Nero吃惊地打开书包，将那本笔记本展示给她们，“事实上，我昨天在枕头底下找到了它，我还以为有两本呢。”

Nico一脸不可置信，她死死盯着笔记本：“梅林的蛋……书桌，真的有自己爬上小Nero床的笔记本？这可真是……吓人。”

Kyrie一把抓起Nero的手就跑，Nico也跟在身后推着他，还没反应过来的Nero就听见Kyrie在风里的声音：“这说不定是黑魔法物品，我们得找Dante老师！”

 

可以的话，他真的不想找Dante。Nero和Kyrie她们坐在Dante办公室的脏沙发上，脚边是乱丢的脏餐盘，Dante坐在脏椅子上，脚翘在桌上，一会儿拿着笔记本乱翻，一会儿又用魔杖指着笔记本念些从未听说过的咒语，甚至把笔记本丢进不知道什么液体里——真希望失主不要为他的失物遭受这样的对待而发火。

“孩子们，放心吧，这不是黑魔法物品。”Dante用魔杖点了一下笔记本，那本笔记本便变得崭新起来——棕褐色的封面，繁琐的花纹，中间的“V”字里面似乎流动着金子——魔杖一挥，笔记本又朝着Nero飞来，Nero下意识接住了它——里面的纸也很高级的样子，平整厚实。

“这虽然不是什么黑魔法物品，但确确实实是个魔法道具——呃，大概是我还在读书的时候流行的，就像即时的交换日记，一般是两本为一组方便交流的，使用它时必须注入魔力，一本上写下的字会同时显示在另一本上，哈——真是令人怀念啊。”Dante打了个哈欠，揉了揉眼睛，“不过因为它上面留不了任何字，注入的魔力就是不使用也会很快消散，而且只有两个人同时使用的情况下才能看到对方的消息，后面也就慢慢地淘汰了——不过这也表示这本还有对应的笔记本在，你写点什么上去说不定能了解到有关失主的消息……不过也要看你运气。好了，”Dante不客气地把他们从沙发上挤下去，“到了可靠的Dante的休息时间了，Dante要把小鬼们赶走了。啊—哈—走的时候顺便帮我把门关上！”Nero他们刚走出去，门内就响起如雷般的鼾声。

Nero手里拿着笔记本，这时候他感觉到了微弱的魔力在其中流动，大概是Dante注入的。Kyrie高兴地搂着他和Nico：“不是黑魔法道具真是太好了！接下来让我们来联系一下那位失主的朋友吧！”

他们来到休息室，Nero咬着笔头，思考着合适的开场白：“嗯……你们说，写‘你的朋友把这个笔记本弄丢了，请你告诉我们他或她的联系方式’怎么样？”

“要我说，就直接让失主的朋友把笔记本拿走就好了，这样效率更高一点。”

“你们啊，多多少少要礼貌一点吧？”Kyrie责怪地看着他们，Nero和Nico不由得心虚地缩了缩头，“这可是Dante老师学生时代流行的东西，说明失主和失主的朋友都差不多是他那个年纪的，是我们年纪很大的学长姐呢！用词不注意不行啊！”说要礼貌不错，但总感觉又说了什么别的失礼的内容。

讨论的结果就是，直到门禁时间前，他们都没能决定到底要怎么写下第一句话。

  


Nero 靠在床头，屈起的膝盖上靠着那本笔记本——不得不说这真是一本漂亮的笔记本，Nero只在装潢华丽的商店橱窗里见过类似的，不过那可不是当时的他负担得起的，他还曾经和Kyrie吐槽过定价的不合理，现在拿在手里的时候才真的感受到什么叫一分钱一分货。Nero将笔记本打开，抚摸里面的纸页，感受财富的质感。

手指抚过的地方出现了字——“欢迎，陌生人，欢迎你来这里，”

Nero手一抖，差点将笔记本抖落到床下，等他用魔杖点起微弱的光，才发现那是一首诗：

——欢迎，陌生人，欢迎你来这里，

这儿每根树枝上都栖息着欢愉，

苍白从每一张脸上仓惶飞走，

不是我们种的，我们不收。

天真就像一朵娇嫩的玫瑰，

在每个少女的脸上欣欣开放；

光荣环绕在她的眉宇周围，

宝石般的健康装饰着她的颈项。*

是另一本笔记本的持有者！他现在正在使用它！话说这首诗写得真不错，对方一定是位很有修养的前辈。Nero激动地拿起魔杖，得赶紧联系上对方才行：

——这真是首不错的诗！不好意思冒犯了，我是霍格沃茨五年级的学生，在图书馆捡到了这本笔记本，在这里冒昧地请问您，是否有合适的方式将这本笔记本还给您或是您的朋友呢？

用魔杖写出的字顺利地消失在纸页上，Nero不确定是否顺利地将信息传达过去了，因为过了好久纸页上没有出现第二句话——果然是Kyrie说的那样，自己的措辞不够礼貌吗？正当Nero懊恼不已的时候，回复出现了：

——你觉得这首诗不错？我同意，但你知道吗，这可是麻瓜的诗。

太好了！看来前辈没有生气！而且前辈也不像是那种歧视麻瓜的人。Nero急忙回复：

——我认为诗歌的好坏和作者是麻瓜还是巫师并没有关系。有麻瓜心怀光荣，也有巫师惶惶终日。除了魔法方面的强弱，麻瓜和巫师没有区别，您觉得呢？

这次Nero很快就收到了回复：

——说得不错，我想你是格兰芬多的小狮子，不是吗？

梅林的裤子！他（或是她）是怎么知道的！

——正如您说的那样，我是Nero，是霍格沃茨格兰芬多五年级的学生。

——Nero你好，你可以叫我V。你不必烦心归还笔记本的事，我的……（这里留下了一点墨滴的痕迹）那位朋友现在不需要用这本笔记本了，我想你可以留着它，如果你愿意的话，也许我们偶尔可以谈论诗歌？那样我会很高兴的。

V？这个名字怎么和代号一样？Nero心里有些疑惑，不过这位前辈给他一种莫名的亲切感，他也的确很愿意能够和别人关于诗歌的话题——说不定还能谈论有关麻瓜的事！他在霍格沃茨几乎没有可以谈论这方面话题的人，自从他被Kyrie家收养、离开麻瓜的世界后，就很少有机会讨论了，说实在的，他不讨厌、甚至有些怀念那些苦巴巴的“麻瓜”日子。偶尔Dante会和他说一些，但他总是和Dante没说几句就气得要命。

而这位前辈，看上去就是那种对麻瓜抱有好感、又了解麻瓜社会……呃还不那么讨人厌的人，前辈说了可以留下这本笔记本和他交流，那就这样做吧？

Nero又和V谈论了一会儿，就被V催促着睡下了。互道晚安后的Nero是快活的，他是多么期待和V今后的交谈啊！

  


*属于威廉·布莱克《牧人之歌》


	2. V的笔记本

V真的是个很棒的人。一段时间的交流后，Nero越发打心底明确了这一点。

和他想的一样，V确实是个麻瓜方面的专家。他们平时讨论的更多是诗歌，Nero有时会懊恼地想，要是他能够懂得更多一些就好了——V是多么的博学啊！纸页上传达过来的那些句子，无不闪烁着知性的晶莹。相比之下，他除了“太棒了！”、“真好啊”这些表示感叹的词句外，说不出再多的东西了。总不能让他对V说“梅林的OO这诗可真OO劲啊！”这样的话吧！

而V的博学不仅仅体现在有关麻瓜的知识方面。这个发现来自Nero的一次难忘的魔药课经历。

那天他居然在Vergil教授的魔药课上迟到了，课堂中的人已经分好了组，他一个人被孤零零地剩下，黑板上的板书是缓和剂的配置方法，那么课堂练习应该就是配置缓和剂了——天晓得这要怎么做！Kyrie和Nico在头几排的位置，这意味着现在只能坐在最后一排的Nero只能靠自己了。Nero匆匆忙忙地掏出笔记本记录下黑板上的板书，可实际操作又该怎么进行呢？

“梅林的蛋蛋！”Nero使劲地抓了抓自己的头发，硬着头皮看向刚刚抄下的笔记，才发现自己拿的是V的笔记本。

——缓和剂？啊哈，这还真是挺复杂的药剂呢。

Nero看了看周围，那个凶巴巴的魔药课教授正在收拾一个刚刚炸掉的坩埚。他迅速掏出魔杖。

——真不好意思，V，我刚刚着急抄笔记没注意看拿错了本子，打扰你了吗？梅林的袜子，我害怕等等会把坩埚弄炸，为什么想成为傲罗非得要会做魔药不可呢！

回复完消息，Nero刚要把笔记本合上，纸页上又出现了别的字样。

——boy，你要明白，你现在学习的知识日后会成为你的力量。缓和剂是挺复杂的药剂，但只要你这样做……

！接下来传来的消息中，V给了他相当详细的步骤提示，还附带了一些像是V平日就那样操作的小技巧贴士——不过看起来还是很难。Nero完全顾不上看别的，按照V教给他的方法，磕磕绊绊地制作着，终于坩埚里冒出了朦朦胧胧的、银白色的烟——这样应该就是做好了吧？

不知道什么时候，Vergil教授已经站在他身后了，Nero吓得一下合上了笔记本。好在他如同往常一样，铁青着脸，眉头紧锁地看着Nero坩埚里的东西。

他开口了：“Fortuna先生，也许你是想挑战自己的能力，在课堂上制作缓和剂？”

Nero吞了口唾沫，他听见同学们发出惊异的声音，但他不知道他犯了什么错，也许是药品制作又失败了——在V的帮助下也是这样。他沮丧得不行。

“是的，”他低着头，“Vergil教授。”

Vergil教授从鼻子里哼了一声，Nero更害怕了：“我们这次课程是训练配制缓和剂所需的原材料，而我们某些迟到了的先生，显然忘记了带上他的耳朵。格兰芬多扣五分。”教室里出现了些幸灾乐祸的笑声，“但是，”Vergil教授快速从教室后方走上讲台，“Fortuna先生这次制作的缓和剂已经达到了可以使用的标准。相当出色，格兰芬多加十分。”

Nero吃惊地张大嘴巴，Kyrie和Nico高兴地过来抱住了他，格兰芬多的学生欢呼着鼓掌。他呆呆地看着Vergil教授，对方的脸上难得露出了柔和的表情：“Nero先生，我希望下一次课堂，你可以早点过来，为同学们演示一下你的配置过程。”

Nero真的有些飘了。但他没忘记这是V的功劳，当天下课他就忍不住联系V了：

——我的天呐！我真是无比的崇拜和感谢你，V！Nero的魔杖有些颤抖。——我都不知道，那个教授还会露出那样的表情！

——你做到了Nero！我真为你高兴！这都是你努力的结果，我只是简单提出了自己的意见，能做到这个效果完全是你的才能。V这样回复他。——不过，对人抱有固定的印象可不是什么好习惯。每个人都会有让人意想不到的地方，而我们在发现之前要做到的，就是做好心理准备。你可以的，不是吗？

瞧瞧！V是多么的智慧啊！

 

Nero有时会很好奇，V这个代号后面，究竟是什么人。

“唔，这可难说啊，首先，我们不知道V的性别。其次，我们也不明白V代表着什么，（吞咽声），是名字还是家族？或者仅仅是喜欢的字符？之类的。” Nico一边往嘴里塞着肉排，一边含糊不清地说话，“不过这也太不够意思了吧，为什么你已经告诉了V自己的真实身份，V还要这样遮遮掩掩的？还不如你一开始就告诉V‘嘿，我是N’呢！”

Nero胡乱用刀叉戳着盘里的食物。好吧，他在这一点上和Nico想的一样，对于V这种神秘兮兮的行事风格颇有微词。他是那么信任和喜欢V，有的时候会忘记他们只不过是连面都没见过的笔友，但很明显，V就不像他这般孩子气，V就像那种标准的成熟稳重大人那般，将自己的私人信息捂得严实，一丁点也不泄漏给Nero。

可他又怎么能生V的气呢？V是那样的好！还在各种方面都帮助了他，又……

还是Kyrie比较明事理：“谁没有些小秘密呢？也许这位V是位年长的女士，虽然挺遗憾的，但她和Nero这样的小伙子交往过密可不是什么魔法世界的美谈啊！”

“说的也对，”Nico点头，“哦嚯！又或者，V是个执行秘密任务不能暴露身份的傲罗呢！毕竟V是那么的，嗯哼，好。”

Nero假装没有听到Nico的揶揄，他试图把注意力集中到面前的餐盘里，不去管自己已然燥热的脸。

晚上，Nero与V道完晚安，却没能马上睡着。他总是忍不住去想有关V的事！尽管他对V的了解仅限于他们的聊天内容，甚至连对方的性别也不能确定……可那又怎么样呢！

Nero像是下定决心一般地想：“谁管V是男是女呢！不管怎样，V都对我这样好，不管V是谁，我都喜欢V。”

Nero满足地闭上双眼，黑暗中，压在他枕头下的笔记本，“V”字中的金色在流动。


	3. Chapter 3

——嘿？V，你在吗？  
——怎么了，男孩？  
——呃，我不知道这样合不合适，但最近我身边发生了一些不是很好的事……  
学校最近出现了一些莫名其妙的传闻。有人听见水管里的鬼魂在窃窃私语，角落的墙壁会出现不明所以的字句，昨天甚至有人掉进了湖里——不过很快就救了上来，那位斯莱特林坚持说他是被一条水怪触手拉进去的，虽然Nero觉得他说不定就是自己掉进去的……但是又有许多诸如此类单独来看可能不算什么大事可集中在一起却搅得人心惶惶的事件发生，Nero也很难不被这样的情绪感染。Kyrie最近也遇到了那些在角落出现的词句，不过只闪过了一瞬，等她想要再看清那些字迹就已经不见了……  
“……糟了！都这个时候了。”一不留神和V说了太多话，差点要误了魁地奇训练，这下只能等结束再说了。简单地和V道别，Nero收好笔记本，准备到魁地奇球场去。在走廊上，他遇到了Dante，那个老家伙正撑在墙上和两位拉文克劳的高年级学姊不知道说什么，逗得小姑娘们咯咯直笑。  
没有师德的家伙！虽然Nero不想承认，但Dante真的很受欢迎，尤其是在女人当中。——好吧！Dante是很帅也会说话讨人开心没错，还是精通黑魔法防御的超级明星。但Nero很清楚他就是个上厕所都不会洗手的臭大叔，之所以这样光鲜亮丽不就是因为他的媚娃血统吗？女孩子们绝对都是被他骗了！  
Nero想要装作没看见走过去，Dante却主动上前来，他巧妙地堵住了Nero所有道路，直到Nero不得已直视他：“Nero，你最近有见到我哥哥吗？”  
“Vergil教授？”Nero有点奇怪，他以为Dante来找他没有什么好事，没想到却是这么一个简单的问题，“当然有啊，在魔药课上。”  
“啊这样吗……果然是这样，那课堂之外呢？他没让你去办公室打杂？或者补习？罚站？”  
Nero摇摇头：“没有，”回想上次的魔药课，Nero不知道为什么突然有些脸红，“事实上，他甚至还夸奖了我，说我缓和剂做得好还给我加分了，嗯。”  
“哦？那可真有意思，”Nero不知道为什么感觉Dante的表情有些严肃，正当Nero做好心理准备等着听什么严肃的大事时，Dante突然眯起眼睛，“真是不敢相信，你这样的魔药学白痴也能被Vergil夸奖，你是不是切材料的时候把手指切断了才让他这样高兴？”  
“花QDante！我没有那么蠢好吗！他就是发现我的闪光点觉得我好了！”Nero比出一个中指，“我不管你又怎么惹到你哥哥，他怎么没把你的舌头打断呢？你见鬼去吧，不和你胡扯，我要去训练了！”  
说完，Nero就头也不回地转身向训练场跑去，于是他也就没看见Dante沉下来的笑容。  
等Nero完全消失在走廊的另一端，Dante向Vergil的办公室走去，虽然他明白，这很可能又是一次扑空。  
“你为什么，不见我呢？Vergil，你在瞒着我什么……”

Nero刚推开准备室的门，Nico已经全部穿戴完毕，抓起扫帚准备上场热身：“伙计你快点！大家都已经准备好了。”  
Nero随手把书包一丢，匆匆忙忙地套上球衣和装备跨上扫帚。飞上半空，Nero之前那些烦闷的心情一下全都消失了。辽阔的球场、清凉的阵风、被吹起飒飒作响的球衣……还有什么比这个更好的！  
Nico在他边上轻巧地翻了个跟斗：“哈！多么好的天气！不是吗？”  
Nero点点头，目光习惯性地寻找在看台上的Kyrie，这次却没有找到，Nero不禁有些奇怪：“Nico，你知道Kyrie在哪吗？”  
“Kyrie说要去图书馆找些什么，等等和我们在食堂会合。”Nico飞向球门，“不过你还是先专心在我们的训练上吧！我们的鬼手男孩！”  
Nero扬起眉毛，露出纯粹的笑容，紧追了上去。  
现在可是在魁地奇球场上！那些复杂的事情，就等结束再说吧！

结束训练，简单地用清理咒整理了一下，Nero和Nico就向食堂快步走去，他们可不想让Kyrie久等。然而，一路上都有人朝一个方向跑去，出于好奇，他们顺着人流跑到湖边。  
“又有人掉到湖里了，”Nero听见有人窃窃私语，“好像是一个格兰芬多五年级的女生。”  
——Nero的大脑空白了一会儿，他不管不顾地想要挤到人群前面，紧张地叫着Kyrie的名字。  
然后他被一双手拉住，是Kyrie。  
“Nero，Nico！看到你们没事真是太好了……”  
Nero松了口气，他看向人群中央，医务室和几位老师都已经赶到了，正在为转移那位可怜的女孩清出一条道路。  
“这到底怎么回事？”  
“又是一个掉进湖里的人，她好像是来自纯巫师家庭的……”  
“我记得上一位也是……”  
“会不会是人鱼做的……”  
……  
周围尽是学生们的窃窃私语，讨论这几天来的怪事。Nero不喜欢毫无根据的推理和谣言，在这种环境中他的心情有点糟。  
Kyrie拉了拉他的衣袖：“Nero……我们先离开这里，去食堂吧？”  
Nero点了点头，周围聚集的学生也渐渐分散了。这时，他注意到了人群中一个孤零零的身影。  
那是一个瘦弱的男生，看袍子是斯莱特林的，湿哒哒的样子贴在苍白的皮肤上，那头黑发也是，一缕一缕的。他似乎没有同伴，在结伴离开的人群中有点特别，却并不显眼，起码除了Nero没有人特别注意他。  
“……Nero，你在看什么？”Nico敲了下他的脑袋，“Kyrie刚刚问你等下要吃什么呢。”  
“呃，我……”Nero有些没回过神，挠了挠头，又看向那个男孩的方向，却没有再见到人影，“那什么，只有一名格兰芬多的女生掉进湖里了，是吗？”  
“应该？也没有人说有别的人……怎么了吗？”  
“嗯，没什么。啊，今晚的菜单是什么……”  
Nero说不上来，只是有些奇怪的预感在他脑子里面晃荡，他决定先不去理会它们。  
而他不久之后就会为他的不理会感到后悔。  
可现在，Nero的头等要紧事是，得赶紧去吃饭，然后和V继续之前没能结束的谈话。

而同时，Nero所看到的那个男生，并不引人注意地走到了盥洗室。他进入一间隔间，把门锁好，然后喝下壶子里的药剂——那应该是复方汤剂，因为这位黑发男孩变成了Vergil的模样。  
换好干燥衣物，他并没有急着离开，而是站在那里，长长地从喉咙里叹出一口气。  
“除了Dante，还有Nero吗……”


End file.
